


Painful Discoveries

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, indigestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: Obi-Wan gets indigestion. Qui-Gon attempts to cuddle it better with some success.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Painful Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I am the tummy whump gremlin and no one is safe.

They weren't sure what had caused it.

The fact was there were any number of local dishes Obi-Wan had never tried before any of them could conceivably be the culprit. But something hadn't agreed with him and he was currently suffering for it.

Obi-Wan moaned as a particularly loud gurgle sounded from his stomach, squeezing Qui-Gon’s hand where it rested above his tender midsection.

‘Breathe, little one. This will pass’

‘Maybe so’ the younger man grumbled ‘but I’m having a rather hard time of it  _ in the moment _ ’

Qui-Gon laughed, the low rumble a welcome and soothing presence. ‘Even my wisdom has its limits, Obi-Wan. Let your mind wander’ the wry smile was audible as he continued ‘I somehow doubt you’ll find it difficult’

Obi-Wan twisted, fixing the Jedi Master with a pitiful glare.

‘I’m in horrible pain and you’re not being nice to me’

The older man pressed a soft kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead 'I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. Whatever you need, I'm here.'

Obi-Wan snorted, but lay back down, tugging insistently at Qui-Gon's arm until he held the young man closer. He sighed as Qui-Gon resumed the gentle pressure on his complaining belly. It helped immensely, and he soon found himself drifting into a light sleep.

\--

When Obi-Wan woke Qui-Gon was gone, but he'd wrapped the younger man in his cloak as though it was an extra blanket. He pulled it closer and inhaled deeply, grateful for the comforting presence. It wasn't as helpful as the real thing but it did allow him to eventually fall back asleep despite the protests of his belly.

\--

The second time he regained consciousness was caused by the return of the man himself, And Obi-Wan turned eagerly to face him only to whine in displeasure at the rebellious turn of his stomach.

'Apologies, little one. I did not intend to wake you.' Qui-Gon murmured as he settled into the bed beside him.

' 'm glad you did' Obi-Wan replied, snuggling up to the older man and burying his face in his chest 'missed you'

'Are you feeling any better?' Qui-Gon asked gently, running a soothing hand over Obi-Wan's head. He had to think about it before answering

'a little'

'I'm glad to hear it' Qui-Gon pressed a kiss to the younger man's forehead 'try to rest'

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around the older man and tugging him closer. 'love you'

'and I you, Obi-Wan' Qui-Gon replied, pressing his forehead to the top of the younger man's head.

Soothed by the sounds of his heartbeat and breathing, Obi-Wan was able to fall asleep much faster.


End file.
